worst vacation ever
by ghostkidc
Summary: Jack starts getting suspicious of Danny's powers when they go on a vacation, and Vlad is getting revenge on Danny by telling his parents his secret. Sequel to Controlled.
1. dad

Danny dodged Skulker's attack. "After all the times I've beaten you I'm surprised you still have the guts to battle me." Danny said.

"I wouldn't be to confident." Skulker said firing another blast. Danny easily dodged and started blasting him. Jack looked out the window after hearing all the noise.

"Ghost!" He screamed grabbing an ecto gun and running outside. Danny fired a ghost ray at Skulker, but he put a shield and blocked the attack.

"Well if I can't hit you why don't I hit him." Skulker said blasting a beam at Jack.

"Dad! Look out." Danny shouted to his dad.

"Dad?" Jack asked.

(Sorry for short chapter next one will be longer.)


	2. a friendly note

Danny pushed Jack out of the way making him pass out. Danny got hit with the beam instead and changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Gotcha." Skulker said happily.

"What did that beam do?" Danny asked confused.

"I modified it to make a ghost completely human, and it looks like it works." Skulker explained.

"What?!" Danny said.

"Get away from my husband and son, ghost." Maddie said coming out of the house and hitting Skulker with the anti creep stick. Skulker flew away. "And don't come back. Are you okay sweetie." Maddie asked to Danny.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about dad." Danny said.

"He'll be okay." Maddie said. "Hey Danny, go in the house I have something to tell you and Jazz when I get Jack up." Danny left. "Jack wake up I got fudge."

"Where?!" Jack asked getting up happily.

"I'll fix you some when we get inside." Maddie said helping Jack up. "I'm going to tell the kids the good news."

"What news is that?" Jack asked.

"You'll see when we get inside." She said getting in the house.

"What's the good news?" Jazz asked.

"Okay, where going on a vacation to Florida!" Maddie said happily.

"Florida!" Jazz said.

"Yes, and the best part is that it's all free." Maddie said even happier.

"How's it free?" Danny asked.

"The Dalv group sent me a letter saying it is."

"That figures." Danny said sadly.

"When are we leaving?" Jazz asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Hey Maddie don't you think you should work on that fudge." Jack asked anxiously.

"Sure, Jack." Maddie said heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Danny I want to give you something important tomorrow." Jack whispered to Danny.

Danny went in his room about to go to sleep until a little note flew down from the sky. Danny caught it and it read.

Dear Danny,

I would enjoy this vacation, because it might just be your last when your secret is revealed.

Yours Truly,

Vlad Masters.


	3. unwelcomed visitor

"Hey Danny are you done packing?" Maddie shouted.

"Almost mom." Danny said running downstairs.

"Here Danny." Jack said putting the Specter Deflector on him. "I fixed it to only zap ghost that touch the person in it." Jack explained.

"Umm thanks dad." Danny said.

"Don't mention it son." Jack said getting in the R.V.

"Skulker is the tick ready yet?" Vlad said impatiently.

"It is sir, but the..." Skulker started to say.

"I don't have much time left the Fentons should be arriving any minute." Vlad interrupted.

"I know, but the Ghost child..." Skulker started again.

"Did you program the tick to only work on Daniel?" Vlad said.

"Umm..." Skulker trailed off.

"I'm sure the greatest ghost hunter in the ghost zone programed everything that I told him, unless he's a joke." Vlad mocked.

"I'm no joke I programed as much as I could on it." Skulker said proudly.

"Then I don't have anything to worry about." Vlad said leaving.

"Now I've got to make something to turn the ghost child back half ghost again." Skulker said sadly getting to work.

"We're here." Maddie said getting out of the R.V. The sun was shining brightly behind there rented beach house beside the ocean.

"Wow, it looks great!" Jazz said surprised.

"I know the sun so bright it's perfect to work on my tan." Maddie said.

"Come on let's get inside." Danny said carrying a big suitcase. They went inside and found a little t.v, 2 bunk beds, and a mini refrigerator.

"It's perfect for a Fenton family vacation." Jack said proudly turning the t.v on. There was a knock on the door. Maddie answered it. Vlad stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Maddie may I come in?" Vlad said kindly.


	4. hello

"Hello Vlad umm how did you get here I mean I thought you were in Wisconsin." Maddie asked confused.

"I was, but I thought I needed a vacation. So I flew here, of course on my private jet." Vlad explained smiling.

"Hey V-man it's nice to see you here." Jack said happily. "I was just about to watch some reruns on the Packers."

"It's nice to see you here too Jack, but I'm in a rush unloading my thing. Here's my address if you want to come over anytime soon." Vlad said handing them a small card. Before he left he whispered to Danny. "I'm sure you got my letter."

"I did but..." Danny started to say.

"Your not going to talk your way out of this one." Vlad said walking out happily.

"Look Maddie if the card is right Vladdie's going to live right next to us." Jack said.

"That's nice, Jack. I'm going out to get a tan." Maddie said looking for her swimsuit.

"What a perfect revenge showing Daniel's parents his secret." Vlad said talking to himself. "Even though I have to be in a ridiculously small beach house."

"Mr. Masters where do you want the big screen t.v?" A mover said coming in.

"Any where you can put it in." Vlad said. The mover left it against the wall and left. Vlad got out his binoculars, and looked over at the beach house beside him.

"Maddie looks great in her swimsuit." Vlad thought. "Hmm Daniel doesn't seem to be to worried. He's probably just trying to hide his fear, and enjoy his vacation. While it lasts." Vlad smirked.


	5. captured

"I'm finally done." Skulker said happily holding a little micro tick. Skulker pulled out his tracker. "It looks like the Ghost child is in Florida. I better hurry." He said blasting off.

It was nighttime and everybody was asleep. ( Except for Vlad of course ) Vlad sneaked into the beach house and picked up Danny out of bed and left for his house. Danny woke up surprised.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" Danny asked confused.

"I'm getting my revenge." Vlad replied putting handcuffs on Danny's hands.

"Well what's going to happen when my parents wake up and I'm not there?" Danny asked.

"As soon as they wake up I'm going to tell them with this." Vlad said holding the tick.

"I'm so scared." Danny said sarcastically.

"Make jokes all you want, because when I tell them if they don't tear you to shreds then you won't get a moments peace from them or the ghosts." Vlad said putting the ghost/human shield up.

"Your not going to get away with this." Danny said.

"We well see, and the a little bonus the shield is soundproof so you can yell all you want." Vlad said putting on earplugs on.

( Sorry for the short chapter )


	6. revealed?

The alarm clock went off, and the Fentons woke up sleepily. Jack's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello. Really we well be right over." Jack said hanging up. "Danny sleepwalk to Vlad's house last night."

"We well pick him up when we get done changing." Maddie said.

Vlad turned the shield off. "Rise and shine Daniel." Vlad said.

"I've already been up hearing you snore all night." Danny said. "Oh yeah did you know that you sleep talk about you and Maddie walking down a meadow kissing."

"No wonder I sleep so good. Anyway your parents will be arriving any minute, and if I know Jack 3,2,1. Vlad said. Jack came running in. Hi, Vladdie. He said. Maddie and Jack followed behind.

"Vlad, why is my son handcuffed?" Maddie asked.

"Because, Maddie I'm sorry to have to tell you that your son is the Ghost kid." Vlad said.

"What! That is crazy." Maddie said.

"I'll prove it to you." Vlad said throwing the tick. All so at that time Skulker came and threw his tick at him too.


	7. finally over

And the answer is they both hit him at the same time causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius on the ground.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"I uh..." Vlad started to say.

"Me and Plasmius took Danny and Vlad outside when the smoke came up, and the reason why Vlad said that Danny was the Ghost kid was because I thought that would confuse you. It back fired, because Plasmius destroyed the tick. In the end it's all my fault not his. Danny explained.

Vlad stood there shocked that Danny took the blame.

"But I thought that Danny was the Ghost kid." Jack said.

"That's crazy I mean everybody knows that I'm fully ghost." Danny said.

Maddie took out her ecto gun and shot it at Danny. He moved out of the way of the attack. Danny turned invisible and changed human outside of the beach house.

"Let's check on Danny and Vlad." Maddie said. They went outside. "Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Were fine." Danny said.

"I think we're going to go home." Maddie said. "Because, the Ghost boy is probably flying to there right now."

"If we hurry we can catch them." Jack said running to the R.V. with Maddie and Jazz.

"Thank you, Daniel." Vlad said. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"As long as your not seeking revenge then were even." Danny said leaving to the R.V.

"I still don't get why you helped Vlad." Jazz said. "I mean after all the things he did to you."

"I know but if it's the only way to make him stop bothering me then I'll take it." Danny said.


End file.
